1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to electrical outlet apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved thermostatically controlled electrical outlet apparatus wherein the same effects electrical communication dependent upon ambient air temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various thermostat control devices are utilized in the prior art for effecting electrical communication based upon temperature sensitivity. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,013 to Gouldey; U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,099 to Herion; U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,270 to Gouldey; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,044 to Cacciatore.
It may be appreciated, however, that there continues to be a need for a new and improved thermostatically controlled electrical outlet apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for selective electrical communication of an electrical source with electrical outlets selectively above or below a predetermined temperature and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.